1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic messages and to language within the text of these messages that is indicative of contact names and locations.
2. Description of Related Art
The text of electronic messages, such as emails, SMS messages, and MMS messages, sometimes contains language that is indicative of a contact name and/or a location. Sometimes, the recipient of one of these messages may wish to take an action in connection with this contact name and/or location. For example, the recipient may wish to phone the contact, send an email to the contact, see a map showing the location, and/or receive navigation instructions to the location.
In each instance, the recipient may need to open a separate application that is dedicated to the desired action, to locate the desired contact and/or location within that separate application, and to direct the separate application to take the desired action. For example, a recipient wanting to phone a contact identified in the text of a message may need to open a calling application, look up the contact, and direct the application to call the contact. Similarly, a recipient wanting to receive instructions on how to navigate to a location indicated in the text of a message may need to open a navigation application, specify the location, and direct the application to provide navigation instruction. To obtain these results, the recipient may need to perform several steps which, in turn, may require a significant amount of time. In some cases, the burden of having to perform all of these steps may be too great, causing the recipient not to even begin the process.